Inkjet technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection or piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of a media. Though inkjet printing is versatile, with certain types of harsh printing and processing applications, there can be challenges related to inkjet or digital printing technology.
Reference will now be made to several examples that are illustrated herein, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.